Segunda oportunidad de amar
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después de la batalla con Cell, Milk da a luz al segundo hijo de Gokú pero ella muere en el parto. Han pasado dos años desde ese fatídico día y poco a poco las cosas se normalizan para los Son. Pero Gokú se siente culpable por lo de Milk. N 18, una androide, ha pasado por un terrible final en su relación con Krillin. ¿Qué sucedera ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos de , esta es mi primera historia de Dragon Ball. Espero que les guste y puedan ayudarme a mejorar. Los invito a leer otras historias mías que estan en mi ficha de autor. Son de Pokémon pero son muy buenas. Sin más que decir.

 **-Segunda Oportunidad de Amar-**

Después de la pelea con Cell, Gokú y Gohan habían regresado a su casa una vez que Shen-Long resucito a las personas fallecidas. Milk, la esposa de Gokú esperaría a su segundo hijo durante nueve meses, nueve hermosos meses que paso con su esposo. Ella por alguna razón se sentía feliz pero sabía que esta felicidad terminaría en poco tiempo. Piccolo fue a visitarlos el día en que Milk estaba entrando en labor de parto para ver el nacimiento del hermano de Gohan. El cielo estaba oscuro, las nubes grises no dejaban pasar el la luz del sol. La madre del joven Gohan estaba entrando en labor mientras un médico estaba al lado de ella junto con algunas enfermeras. La señora Son entró en labor y así su hijo nació.

-Mi hijo… Goten.- mencionó la señora para cerrar los ojos. Después de eso empezaron a sonar los aparatos médicos con un sonido agudo y largo mientras los signos vitales pasaban de zigzag a una línea recta.

-¡La estamos perdiendo!- grito el doctor para empezar a hacer todo lo que podía. El pequeño lloraba a más no poder, tenía una cola y el doctor miró a la enfermera que lo cargaba en brazos. -¡Enfermera lleves al niño ahora!- ordeno el médico que trataba de revivir a la señora.

-S-sí- dijo ella para salir de ahí.

La enfermera cargaba al bebé y esperaba decirle… decirle a aquel hombre que su esposa falleció.

Han pasado 2 años desde ese suceso y vemos a un Gokú… ¿durmiendo en el suelo? Gohan ya había crecido más además de haber aumentado más su poder desde la pelea con Cell. El joven Son estaba muy metido en sus estudios además de que su padre se metía más de lleno en que él alcanzara lo mejor como su madre siempre había hecho.

-Papá…- Gohan había abierto la puerta y se encontró con su padre dormido. –Bueno creo que iré yo solo con el maestro Roshi y los demás.- dijo en voz baja el chico para después cerrar la puerta. Gohan era muy bueno haciendo muchas cosas incluyendo los quehaceres del hogar ya que debía de ayudar a su padre desde la muerte de su madre. Gohan la extrañaba y sabía bien que las esferas del dragón no servirían de nada.

-Papá ya ha superado la muerte de mamá pero no del todo.- menciono Gohan para ir a un cuarto que estaba en la casa. Esa habitación era de color azul y estaba decorada con súper héroes y un poster del gran Mr. Satán. En medio del cuarto estaba una cama y en ella un niño muy parecido a su padre. –"Goten, será mejor que te lleve a ver a los demás y dejemos descansar a papá."- pensaba el chico mientras miraba al pequeño tomar la esfera de cuatro estrellas que tenía a lado y abrazarla.

-La esfera de la familia.- dijo para sonreír este Gohan y después juntar sus manos para cerrar los ojos. –Esfera de Cuatro estrellas, mamá y abuelito les pido de favor que papá este mejor. Mamá, él te extraña deseo que le puedas ayudar a olvidarte en dolor y que añore esos recuerdos que tiene contigo. Abuelito cuídalo por favor.- sin notarlo la esfera del Dragón comenzó a brillar despertando a Goten quien se sobo los ojos.

-Gohan- dijo el pequeño llamando la atención de su hermano mayor quien le tomo de los brazos.

-Vamos a ver al maestro Roshi y a los demás.- dijo su hermano mayor para después tomar las ropas de su hermanito.

-¿Nube oradora?- preguntaba el pequeño sacándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-No Goten, es voladora cómo los pájaros.- dijo Gohan para después tomar la pañalera que estaba al lado de la cuna. –Bien es hora de irnos.- y así los dos Son salieron de ahí para dirigirse a Kame-House y poder hablar con el viejo maestro sobre su padre además de que su amiga Bulma llevaría a Trunks por lo que Goten podría jugar con él.

Al momento que se fueron la esfera de cuatro estrellas comenzó a parpadear más y más.

-Maldito- una rubia volaba a gran velocidad sobre un gran bosque. La gente que estaba por ahí no podía creer lo que miraba. –Ese maldito se va a casar con esa…- unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la rubia de ojos azules. Aquella hermosa mujer era N° 18, una androide que fue usada por la PATRULLA ROJA y el doctor Gero.

-Él me dijo que me amaba.- y con el dolor en su corazón comenzó a volar más y más rápido. -¡Te odio maldita Marón!- gritó ella siendo escuchada por los animales del bosque para que poco a poco descendiera al suelo. Ella estaba hecha un desastre, sus ropas estaban sucias ya y algo desgarradas además de no tener dinero o tener una casa dónde vivir.

-Todo era perfecto… ¿Por qué Krillin?- se preguntaba ella tocando el suelo del bosque mientras caminaba abrazándose a sí misma. Ella no sabía dónde estaba sólo deseaba llorar y que nadie la viera hacerlo, ella deseaba descargar su dolor pero con quién. Su dolor era uno que no cualquiera pudiese repararlo, sólo deseaba no sufrir.

Ella poco a poco llegaba al final de bosque y miraba como unas nubes de tormenta se formaban arriba de ella. Necesitaba un refugio y empezó a correr buscándolo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son, Gokú estaba levantado y listo para hacer lo que debía hacer.

-¿Qué debía hacer el día de hoy?- se preguntaba él mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -¿Era entrenar? ¿Ver al Maestro Roshi?- sí, si algo era típico en él era olvidar las cosas muchas veces. De repente su estómago sonó y entonces miró la hora.

-Vaya, son las 11:30 a.m.- dijo él mirando el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama. –Que mal, la hora de desayuno terminó pero aún queda el almuerzo.- dijo él mientras sonreía para después posar su vista en una imagen de él y Milk recién casados. Ese años fue el más triste pues Gokú dejó de entrenar y a veces no comía, todos se preocuparon pero Vegeta lo hizo reaccionar y lo volvió a meter en el camino del entrenamiento pues el príncipe de los Saiyajin deseaba luchar contra un Kakarotto poderoso no contra un debilucho.

-Muchas veces te extraño, lamento no haber estado más tiempo contigo.- expresó él en un tono de arrepentimiento mientras tomaba la fotografía. Muchos años casados y muy pocos juntos, por esa razón él se dio la tarea de estar junto a Gohan y Goten, ayudarlos con todo lo que él pueda. –Gracias por todo Milk-

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó y Gokú miró por la ventana para ver como empezaba a llover.

-Que mal y yo que deseaba entrenar.- dijo él con un tono de tristeza en su voz. –Primero el desayuno y ahora esto. Por cierto, espero que Gohan y Goten se fueran antes de que lloviera.- mencionó el sayajin para él mismo de repente escucho cómo alguien tocaba la puerta y se imaginó a Gohan con Goten y tal vez uno que otro animalito que buscase refugió.

-De seguro eso hicieron.- y así el azabache se puso su Gi naranja así como sus botas de entrenamiento como una playera azul debajo. Sin perder tiempo el guerrero Z bajó de manera rápida a la puerta de la entrada. Gokú iba a decir algo al momento que abrió la puerta pero se dio cuenta quien era. -¿N° 18?- preguntó el azabache al ver a la mujer rubia en medio de la lluvia.

-Hola… Gokú- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba al suelo para no ver al sujeto que debía de matar hace tiempo.

-Hola- y fue entonces que el saiyajin se dio cuenta de que ella estaba afuera en medio de la lluvia. –Pasa 18.- dijo él para hacerse un lado pero se dio cuenta de que la rubia seguía mirando al suelo.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo ella para entrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, este es el segundo capitulo del Fic, y siendo sinceros jamás pensé una buena acetación de ustedes. Hace mucho hice una historia de Pan, pero no sé dónde quedó. Gracias y espero que les agradé el segundo cap. Gabinoanct96, villano que no mata a Krillin no es villano amigo. Bueno, les dejo a criterio todo, sus comentarios son acepatados así como criticas.

NOTA: Veremos al brocoly legendario.

Capitulo II

La lluvia seguía cayendo y eso era algo común en la zona en aquellas épocas del año. En la montaña Pau, en la cierta zona de la montaña estaba una casa y en esa casa vivía una familia de guerreros muy conocidos por muchos. En esos momentos estaba uno de los guerreros más habilidosos conocidos quien estaba frente a un hermosa rubia quien tenía una manta alrededor suyo mientras miraba al suelo. En aquella pequeña sala Gokú estaba en un incómodo silencio con N° 18, quien después de volar mucho ella estaba cansada, sin dinero y sin un techo dónde vivir además de no saber hacer absolutamente nada más que saber pelear.

-¿Cómo has estado número 18? – preguntó Gokú quien ya sabía por lo menos cómo debería de estar la rubia. Aquella mujer lo miro con enojo mientras el azabache se lamentaba de que no se enojara.

-Tú ya debes de saberlo, idiota. – menciono ella para después desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Gokú se rascó la cabeza para reír nerviosamente.

-No me mal entiendas N° 18, pero no se mucho al respecto de la relación con Krillin y. – En ese momento Gokú estaba con el dedo índice tocando su mejilla intentando recordar el nombre de la nueva novia de su gran amigo de la infancia. La rubia al ver que no sabía el nombre de la mujer por la acción corporal del saiyajin sonrió pues deseaba que esa mujer jamás se hubiera metido en su vida.

-Bueno creo que su nombre no importa por ahora. – dijo él para reír un poco. Aunque él no lo notase a simple vista, N° 18 estaba más que dolida y era algo que muchas otras personas notarían, no todas, pero muchas sí. –Por cierto, ¿deseas comer un poco de sopa caliente? – preguntó Gokú quien recordaba que no se había levantado a desayunar.

-No gracias.- respondió ella amablemente para que después su estómago comenzará a sonar.

Gokú sonrió por eso pues comer junto a alguien más siempre era mejor pero para número 18 era algo vergonzoso.

-Descuida, haré suficiente para ambos. – menciono el azabache de Gi naranja para después ir a la cocina y en eso escuchó un estornudo para voltear a ver a la rubia quien estaba temblando. Gokú tardíamente reaccionó al darse cuenta que en la montaña era muy fría cuando llovía además de que las ropas de 18 estaban mojadas. –Por cierto N°18. – dijo el guerrero.

\- Sí. – respondió ella mirándolo.

-Deberías de cambiarte de ropas o te puedes enfermar. – explicó él mientras 18 le miraba un poco confundida. Era cierto que estaba temblando y era que ella no estaba acostumbrada al frío nuevamente. Ella no sabía que hacer pues ni tenía una capsula que contuviera un ropero.

-¿Tienes alguna que me puedas prestar?- preguntó ella mientras apretaba la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. –Por favor. – pidió ella mirando al suelo.

-Creo que si tengo una. – dijo él mientras trataba de recordar si tenía algún atuendo para ella.

Mientras tanto con el maestro Roshi, Gohan y Goten habían llegado en la nube voladora a la isla que estaba en una zona cálida muy diferente a dónde ellos vivían pues ya casi era otoño. Bulma y su hijo Trunks también habían ido a visitar al viejo maestro quien estaba viviendo junto a Krillin y su antigua novia quien regresó con él pero ahora estaba muy cambiada siendo muy educada con todos y no mostrando mucho aunque el viejo maestro tortuga le decía que estaban entre amigos.

-¡PERO QUÉ VULGAR ES MAESTRO ROSHI! – dijo una muy enojada Bulma quien estaba al lado del viejo maestro que estaba con un chichón en la cabeza. - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle a esa mujer que se desnude para pelear con Gohan?! – preguntaba exaltada la nueva cabeza de la corporación capsula.

-Sí maestro, además si ella desea pelear mejor dele un traje de combate. – expresó Krillin quien fue golpeado en la cabeza por Bulma. -¡Oye eso dolió! – expresó él molesto y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo ayudes Krillin. – expresó al peli azul molesta para después atreverse a preguntar sobre lo que paso entre la androide 18 y él. -¿Krillin, qué paso entre 18 y tú?- preguntó Bulma un poco más calma mientras ayudaba al viejo maestro de Gokú a reincorporarse para después se le acercase al oído. – Si te atreves a tocar cierta parte de mi cuerpo, Vegeta vendrá y te dará una paliza. – expresó con una cara que decía todo para asustar un poco al viejo maestro creador del Kame Hame Ha.

-Jajaja que graciosa eres Bulma, sabes me sentaré a lado de mi alumno. – dijo el maestro para sentarse a lado de Krillin.

Krillin había cambiado, tenía ahora un poco más de pelo así como musculatura pues sabía que siempre debía de entrenar. Él estaba usando un traje de combate de color naranja nuevo con el diseño de la escuela de la tortuga solo atrás mientras enfrente tenía el de Kami-sama. En eso Bulma empezó a mirar enojado al ex monje.

-Aún no me has dicho que paso entre tú y esa androide Krillin. – preguntaba la dueña actual de la corporación cápsula mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Muchas cosas Bulma, muchas cosas. – respondió Krillin dando un suspiro de derrota.

Gohan había llegado junto a los adultos quienes se dieron cuenta que Gokú no había llegado con ellos. Goten y Trunks estaban jugando en una de las habitaciones superiores de la casa y Marón les estaba cuidando ya que en los últimos años ella fue maestra de Kínder (de hecho estaban dormidos los tres pues se la pasaron jugando un juego de baile). Gohan fue muy fuerte en el torneo de Cell logrando acabar con él junto con un Kame Ha de su padre. Gohan sabía de qué hablaban además para él esos temas no eran muy interesantes a veces pero se trataba de Krillin y parte de sus sentimientos y Bulma debía hablarle de eso ahora que ya no se encuentra Milk.

-Saben, iré a ver a mis queridos amigos Goten y Trunks así que voy a irme para arriba.- pero antes de por irse Bulma le tomo del hombro y el pobre azabache no supo que hacer y empezó a sudar de nervios al sentir una presencia negativa.

-Descuida Gohan, ya estás en la edad de ver estos temas. – Dijo sonriente Bulma mientras miraba al viejo Roshi como a Krillin -¿Verdad muchachos?- pero esa sonrisa en ella no daba confianza en una mujer con su carácter.

-Así es Gohan, debes de ver esto. Hablaremos sobre Krillin y sus relaciones.- expresó el viejo maestro calvo.

-¿Por qué de mí?- preguntó Krillin sin muchos ánimos.

-Cierto, pero ¿qué pasó entre tú y número 18 Krillin?- preguntó Gohan sin rodeos.

-Bueno, veras Gohan. – Krillin trataba de evitar llegar a ciertos aspectos de su vida personal pero sabía algo, él se enamoró de ese beso no de la mujer que se lo dio. –Yo pase con problemas con ella como todas las parejas comunes pasan. – dijo Krillin para no meterse de lleno al tema. Bulma y Roshi se daban una idea pero el maestro ya se imaginaba a la androide, usando un baby…

-¿Problemas en la cama?- aquella pregunta saco de la mente a todos pues Gohan la hizo sin ningún rodeo.

-¡Pero qué cosas te ha enseñado tu padre! – preguntó la peli azul molesta pues se imaginaba a Gokú viendo esas revistas para adultos. – Toda es su culpa maestro Roshi, usted ha fomentado a Gokú una manera de superar su dolor, una asquerosa manera de hacerlo. – expresó Bulma para abrazar a Gohan por detrás y empezar a llorar de manera cómica. El maestro estaba más que indignado por ese comentario.

-Yo no le daré nunca mis revistas a nadie. – dijo el viejo senin para después ver los ojos del demonio de Bulma. – Por eso las quemare. – expresaba de manera nerviosa el viejo de lentes para ocultarse detrás de su alumno quien le tenía más miedo a Bulma que ha Vegeta.

-De hecho Bulma, eso lo escuche de tus telenovelas. – habló Gohan mientras miraba de manera inocente a Bulma. La peli azul palideció mientras los dos hombres presentes se ponían a lado de ambos y se reían.

-Lo lamento Gohan, no debí hacerlo. – decía Bulma zarandeando al joven que derrotó a Cell.

Gokú estaba en su habitación buscando alguna ropa que le sirviera. Desde la muerte de su esposa, su suegro Ox-Satán se había llevado las ropas de su hija para evitar que aquel hombre se sintiera mal al recordar a su esposa. Gokú estaba buscando alguna ropa que le quedará a 18 pues no tenía él ropa para mujeres. Entonces el azabache empezó a buscar en algunas cajas encontrando recuerdos de él y Milk.

-Gracias por esos momentos.- dijo él mientras seguía buscando alguna prenda. Justo se iba a dar por vencido hasta que vio en el ropero uno de sus atuendos viejos. Sí, el conservaba los atuendos que uso a lo largo de sus entrenamientos y batallas (los que no estaban rotos) para recordar cada fase que tuvo y seguir entrenando más y más. Gokú lo tomo para ver que era su atuendo de cuando tenía 18 años, en ese tiempo él entrenó con Kami Sama en el templo sagrado. – Parece ser que está de acuerdo a su tamaño. –

Gokú no era alguien pequeño para ser precisos. Él gracias al entrenamiento había crecido además de ser más alto que Vegeta, él estaba mirando el tamaño del atuendo comparado con el actual que tenía lo que demostraba lo mucho que ha entrenado para ser más fuerte.

-Que buenos tiempos. – dijo él con alegría recordando sus viajes al pasado, cuando conoció a Mutaito, al abuelo y muchos aventuras más. – Bueno, espero que a 18 le quede bien. – dijo el saiyajin para salir del cuarto e ir directamente con Número 18.

La rubia seguía sentada en dónde estaba. Ella aún seguía metida en sus pensamientos, pero sabía que él ya no le amaba. Se sentía frágil, deseaba con todo el alma que ese dolor que sentía desapareciera. Unas lágrimas se formaron mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma, todo lo que ella quería ahora más que nada es una familia, era un sueño que había formado y que de un momento a otro ese calvo y esa peli azul arruinaron. Ella lloraba en silencio, no quería que nadie le escuchase pues ella sabía que nadie le entendería.

-¿N° 18, estás bien?- aquella persona que preguntó sacó de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Gokú miraba cómo lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de ella. -18- menciono de manera baja el guerrero mientras se acercaba a ella...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza y todo lo demás pero hasta ahora he estad ocupado con otros de mis fics y bueno se me olvido actualizar. Aquí, en este fic Bulma y Gokú tendrán una relazción parecida a la de una hermana mayor y un hermano menor además de que en ratos el entrenará con Kaiosama así como con los otros Kaios. Sin más que decir dejó el cap de hoy.

Capitulo III

Gokú estaba frente a N° 18 quien le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. El azabache no sabía por qué la androide lloraba pues hasta donde sabía ella era alguien que no demostraba interés por algo o mejor dicho cada vez que la veía resultaba en una mirada frívola de parte de ella. El guerrero no sabía que hacer pues 18 le miraba buscando la comprensión de parte de él aunque ella sabía que no le comprendería.

-¿Sucede algo 18? – preguntó él un poco preocupado por la rubia quien no lo miraba.

\- No. – dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo y se secaba las lágrimas. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – mencionó ella mientras se levantaba del asiento.

\- Gracias por todo. – dijo ella mientras caminaba para irse sintiendo una presión en el brazo. Sus ojos miraron a Gokú quien le sujetaba el brazo pero no con fuerza sino más para retenerla.

-Dime qué sucede ya que tal vez pueda ayudarte. – mencionó él mientras sonreía de manera tranquila. 18 no sabía si contarle lo que pasó o no, le preocupara que fuera a juzgarla. – Tranquila, no te juzgare ni nada por el estilo además sé que aún tiene hambre. – mencionó el guerrero mientras escuchaba el sonido característico de una persona hambrienta además de notar un sonrojo de vergüenza de parte de la rubia.

-Gra-Gracias – dijo ella para desviar su mirada.

-Ah por cierto, lo único que tengo para ti es uno de mis trajes de entrenamiento antiguos. – mencionó Gokú mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía de manera nerviosa por no saber si 18 se enojaría sí o no. – Ten es este. – un poco más calmado le entregó el traje el cual consistía de una playera azul marino de 5 kilos, el Gi de 10 kilos y los pantalones de 10 kilos también.

Para Gokú eso no era nada la verdad ya que después de tanto entrenamiento eso era algo ligero comparado con el que Kaio-Sama le dio. 18 al tener aquella vestimenta notó que estaba un poco pesada aunque para ella tampoco era nada eso, estaba realmente sorprendida de que él usara esa clase de vestimenta.

-Está pesada. – mencionó ella mientras miraba detenidamente el traje.

Gokú se puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza para ver a la rubia.

-Sí, de hecho es además el más ligero que encontré y que se ajusta perfecto a ti. – mencionó Gokú de manera tranquila mientras miraba a la rubia mirar el traje.

18 pasaba las manos por la tela para sentirla suave como si fuera una de esas telas que usan los reyes. Gokú observaba la curiosidad de la rubia sobre el traje que le dio pero se preguntaba que le hacía sentir mal. Bulma le había contado que algo sucedió entre ella y Krillin pero él no sabía mucho de eso debido a que no se quería meter en los asuntos personales de su amigo pero ahora se cuestionaba si aquello estaba relacionado con lo que le sucedía a 18.

-Si quieres puedes ir al baño a cambiarte. – informó Gokú mientras 18 le miraba. –Subes caminas a la derecha la puerta izquierda. – mencionó él.

-Gracias. – Fue todo los que dijo ella para retirarse.

El azabache solo sonreía para después preguntarse qué sucedió entre ella y Krillin. Se puede saber que después de un año sin hacer nada parece que en verdad fue tan poco tiempo.

-Ahora, ¿qué deberé de hacer para comer? – se preguntaba saiyajin mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Mientras Gokú trataba de pensar en qué clase de comida podía preparar la rubia trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Ella sabía que la única razón por la que fue creada es para asesinar al chico que terminó con la Patrulla Roja pero después de lo de Cell y todo lo que sucedió olvido eso pero acaso él perdonó sus acciones. Él se mostraba atento con ella pese a todo lo que le pudo contar ese Trunks de su línea alternativa pero tal parecía que él no miraba atrás, al pasado de las personas ni las juzgaba.

La rubia llegó al frente de una puerta pero no notó que la se equivocó yendo directo a otra habitación. N° 18 noto que esa habitación era de Gokú por lo que se sintió extraña por haberse metido pero entonces sus ojos vieron una fotografía del azabache junto a una hermosa mujer, ambos vestidos de blanco en lo que parecía ser la boda de ambos. Ella se sintió extraña, una vez ella soñó con algo así pero esos sueños se destruyeron hace poco.

-Bueno, será mejor cambiarme y ya que estoy aquí mejor lo hago de una vez. – y así ella fue a la puerta y puso el pasador que había. La rubia de ojos azules se comenzó a quitar la ropa con algo de pena pues estaba en casa ajena y en dos años ella aprendió mucho, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco pensando que el guerrero pudiese entrar. –"Debo de hacer esto rápido." – se dijo a sí misma para quitarse la parte superior de sus ropas y dejarla caer.

Ella se tapó de manera rápida por vergüenza pero entonces cerró los ojos y respiró para pensar.

-"No pasará nada." –

Mientras aquella bella mujer se cambiaba nuestro héroe estaba planeando que hacer de comer o mejor dicho ya estaba preparando una comida. Gokú estaba frente a la estufa calentando lo que parecía ser una sopa. El azabache después partió algunas verduras de manera rápida para después ponerlas en la olla caliente y agarrar una cuchará de madera para hacer que los ingredientes se junten.

-Huele demasiado rico, que bien esto de seguro le encantará aunque necesito unos ingredientes que el Maestro Roshi debe de tener, creo que es mejor que vaya por ellos. – y en ese momento Gokú puso dos de sus dedos en la frente para después desaparecer del lugar.

Momentos antes de que Gokú partiera de su casa, en Kame-House estaban Bulma, Krillin, Roshi y Gohan listos para comer un poco después de que Krillin les contará

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió con ella. – terminó de relatar Krillin mientras llevaba un poco de comida a la mesa que estaba en la sala del maestro Roshi.

-Vaya Krillin, parece ser que en realidad no pudiste cambiarla y terminó siendo cómo Launch. – dijo Bulma quien estaba sentada lista para probar un platillo de frutas con un poco de carne que la actual novia de Krillin hizo antes de irse a jugar con el pequeño Trunks y Goten. - ¡Fabuloso, esto se ve increíble! – Bulma vio con estrella en los ojos la carne jugosa que en volvía sus ser.

-Lo sé verdad, además de que la fruta le da un mejor sabor a lo salado de la carne. – informó Krillin para ver como el viejo maestro llegaba con unos refrescos y Gohan traía los platos para poder comer de una buena vez.

-Hablando de comida es extraño que Gokú no haya llegado. – ahora todos miraban a Gohan quien también le parecía extraño pues su padre tenía la tele transportación la cual le debería de ayudar a viajar en unos segundos de un sitio a otro.

-Es extraño, mi papá nunca tarda en llegar a comer. – el azabache que derrotó a Cell dejó los platos sobre la mesa para caminar. Bulma también decidió seguir a Gohan pero cuando se levantó y caminó unos pasos una figura apareció asustando a Bulma quien se andaba cayendo.

-Te tengo. – expresó aquella persona quien tomó a la peli azul. – Debes de ser más cuidadosa Bulma. –

La presidente de la corporación Capsula conocía la voz de aquella persona, sabía quién era y también todo lo que pasó con él. Siempre deseaba verlo feliz, y gracias a su marido logró verlo feliz nuevamente. Ella miró unos cabellos azabaches como una sonrisa en él para después abrazarle de manera afectuosa.

-Eres tú Gokú. – gritó ella mientras los presentes miraban.


End file.
